


The Fair

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [35]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Last Official Raffle Response, M/M, Plushies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili takes Kili out to the local fair. It’s not a date of course. Unless Kili wants it to be?
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.126:  
> Plushie (not necessarily a kid!fic)

Kili had been at it for a while. Fili wasn’t sure why his brother was so obsessed with that stand.  
Yes, they had incredible prizes - especially that life sized lion plushie - but they were so obviously rigged.  
And yet, Kili kept shooting. And shooting.  
By now he was hitting more often than not though. It was hot, to be honest, the look of complete concentration on Kili’s handsome face. The way his eyes got all intent before he took his shot. The sheer determination and stubbornness that made Kili who he was.

Fili knew he shouldn’t be thinking about his brother like that, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t like he would ever do something about it either. This wasn’t a date after all. Not really. Even if they went on all of Kili’s favorite rides and ate his favorite foods and Fili always paid before Kili fished out his wallet. He was just being a good big brother.  
Nothing more.  
Never anything more.  
However much he wanted to lick away the sauce staining Kili’s lips instead of giving him a napkin, however much he loved holding on to each other in the wilder rides, however much he enjoyed being pressed against him in the crowds, so that they didn’t lose each other.  
It would never mean anything.

And this kinda proved it, Fili guessed.  
He wasn’t paying for this shooting spree - Kili had his wallet ready this time. He was blowing a lot of money, too. Fili would have preferred to keep doing things together, but Kili loved shooting - always had a hand for it, and good aim, too - and he looked so in his element that Fili couldn’t bear to complain, or try to stop him.

They could still go on other rides, if Kili wanted. Fili would still pay, when his brother was broke. Though with the points wracking up, Fili wondered if they could - or if whatever had caught Kili’s eye would be too big to take along, ending their day out prematurely. Fili enjoyed night time fairs, the flashing lights, the atmosphere, but perhaps it was for the best. It was getting really crowded. 

Trying to see what Kili might be aiming for - maybe that ornamental bow? Or one of the other weapon replicas? The plushies were amazing and life like and Fili’s eyes kept being drawn to them, but Kili had turned 19 a while ago and probably considered himself to grown up for plushies now.  
Shame. No one was ever too grown up for them, Fili mused, eyes drawn again to the lion. It would make a good cuddle partner, on the long, cold, lonely nights ahead. Not that Fili had the skill to get it anyway.

The shopkeeper took that exact moment to pick up the lion. Fili felt his heart fall for a moment - just another impossible dream that would never come to life now - until he saw where he took it, heart in his throat.

Kili looked at him, from behind the giant lion, carefully kept aloft, dwarfing him. His brother’s smile was wide and happy when he held it in Fili’s direction.

“For you! I hope you like it?”

Fili took the lion with bated breath. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes, but blinked them away. Fili felt a bit sheepish almost as he hugged the giant lion to his chest, admired the lifelike details up close. Kili had been thinking of him the whole time.

“So… as I guess we can’t exactly do anymore rides now, what with our third passenger, what do you say we go for a movie instead? Should be deserted with the fair going on. And maybe dinner afterwards? I mean, you know how hungry I often get and only if you want of course, but-”

“Sounds like a date to me.” Fili interrupted Kili’s rambling, finally seeing his brother was just as nervous as he was. Maybe...

“...It could be?” Kili breathed, almost lost in the din, but Fili heard. He beamed, smile just as wide as his brother’s.

“It is. Best date ever, too.” He tried to hug Kili - an awkward three way hug, soft lion mane all in their face - and settled on kissing his cheek instead. He loved watching the way his brother blushed, eyes and smile bright and happy.  
Fili might not get to take in more of the fair, trouble with transporting his wonderful prize and all, but he got something so much better.  
Maybe dreams could come true after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to do one more last minute addition ;-)


End file.
